Gine
Gine (ギネ Gine; Viz "Gi-ne") was a female Saiyan, the wife of Burdock, the mother of Raditz and Kakarot (better known as "Goku"). She debuted in Dragon Ball Minus and was originally part of Burdock's team. Due to her ineptitude for battle, she joined the meat distribution plant instead. She and Burdock died, along with the majority of the Saiyans, when Freeza destroyed Planet Vegeta. stated by Raditz to be dead when he meets his younger brother on Earth Background Gine was originally part of Burdock's fighting squad, and fought alongside him as a low-class Saiyan warrior. However, due to her pacifistic nature, she found herself unsuited for combat, and was saved by Burdock several times. Gine later retired from the front lines some time after she and Burdock fell in love, and began to work as a meat distribution employee. At an unknown point in her life, Gine gave birth to Raditz, and later, Kakarot. Personality Unlike the majority of Saiyans, Gine had a very gentle personality, and was not cut out for participating on the battlefield. Being saved by Burdock several times in battle caused Gine to fall in love with the low-class warrior, showing an affectionate side rarely seen in Saiyans. Gine was a very tender mother; despite the normal behavior for Saiyans in her age was to be sent off to planets, she was very much against her youngest son becoming in "infiltration baby" at the age of 3. She also seemed to view her children with a touch of pride, speaking highly of Raditz becoming a combatant and partnering with the Saiyan prince to her husband. Dragon Ball Minus pp. 9-10 Gine displayed an infectious nature that her youngest son Kakarot would inherit. Her innate purity and innocence seemed to have an effect on her husband, Burdock, who had initially been as ruthless as most Saiyans. Living with Gine, however, changed Burdock's own perception, a rare talent not many have. Dragon Ball Minus pp. 11 Appearance Gine, as a female Saiyan, possessed a slim figure, and a kind face that her son inherited from her. Common with all Saiyans, Gine had a shaggy black haircut that she wore to neck length (similar, in fact, to one of the many haircuts her grandson would later sport), and matching black eyes. Her attire consisted of modified Battle Armor from the Planet Trade Organization; a breastplate with armored straps, arm warmers, a skirt, black leggings, and white boots. Her Saiyan tail slipped out through a hole at the base of her spine. Abilities A true account of Gine's abilities was never accurately mentioned. At the very least, she had the power required to fight alongside Burdock as a member of his squad, and was therefore very likely a low-class Saiyan. However, despite the power she may have had, she lacked the resolve to use it — much like her grandson, Gohan, would later display — and this resulted in a lack of a battle sense that caused Burdock to rescue her multiple times in combat. Transformations As a Saiyan, she naturally possesses the ability to transform into a Great Ape during a full moon. Part in the Story After nearly two decades since the conclusion of the original Dragon Ball manga, Gine made her debut in Dragon Ball Minus, a one-shot bonus chapter for the Dragon Ball series written by Akira Toriyama. Gine was still on Planet Vegeta when Freeza, worried about the Super Saiyan and Super Saiyan God, issued a return order to all currently deployed Saiyans. Working in the Meat Distribution Plant of the Planet Trade Organization, she was greeted by her husband upon his return to the planet. Assuring her husband that their eldest son, Raditz, is away on a mission with the young Prince Vegeta, Gine is asked about their youngest son, a baby named 'Kakarot'. She shows her husband the boy, who was kept in an incubation chamber for three years since his birth. Dragon Ball Minus pp. 9 Burdock tells Gine that they would be wise to send Kakarot off planet, and Gine is understandably worried for her son, forcefully telling Burdock that being in "infiltration baby" can be very dangerous. She concedes only when Burdock tells her that he mistrusts Freeza's intentions in recalling them, stating to have sensed the 'presence of death'. Gine remarks that it isn't like Burdock to be worried for his child, and Burdock says her soft nature infected him. That night, the Saiyan couple steals an Attack Pod and sets a crying Kakarot inside. Even in the midst of this, Gine still suggests they try to escape together, though Burdock says Freeza would detect them on his scouter. After saying their goodbyes (which includes Gine promising to retrieve Kakarot should Freeza not destroy the planet), Burdock and Gine send Kakarot to Earth, thinking that the planet is too insignificant to be a danger to the Saiyan child or warrant Freeza's attention. Dragon Ball Minus pp. 10-11 The couple have a final embrace as they watch their son fly off into space, with Gine giving her son one final warning to avoid the Galactic Patrol. Dragon Ball Minus pp. 13-14 In Other Media Dragon Ball Xenoverse Gine makes no true appearance in the video game Dragon Ball Xenoverse, however, she's mentioned, albeit vaguely, during the Legendary Super Saiyan Saga. The Supreme Kai of Time mentions that she's developed an infatuation with Burdock, Trunks feels compelled to mention that Burdock 'has a wife', without mentioning Gine by name. Additionally, her hairstyle is available in the game for female Humans and Saiyans, essentially allowing Gine to be created as a playable character. Trivia * Gine has the notable distinction for being the first full-blooded female Saiyan to be introduced in the canon of the series. Fasha, an anime-only character, however, bears the distinction of being the first pure-blooded female Saiyan to be introduced in the entirety of the series. * Like other Saiyans, Gine's name is a pun on the name of a vegetable; in Gine's case, the spring onion (葱, negi).Saikyō Jump #3, 2014 References Category:Females Category:Saiyan Category:Mothers Category:Pure-blooded Saiyans Category:Characters who die and are not revived Category:Characters who die off-screen Category:Dragon Ball Minus